


Houston, We Have A Problem . . .

by TardisMagic



Series: The Struggles of Derek Hale [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Loves Stiles, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Humor, Isaac and Boyd, M/M, NASA, POV Derek, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles is sort of oblivious, derek deserves good things, i have no idea how to tag this, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Derek is trying to use a BBQ, Stiles is distracting while Isaac and Boyd nearly give Derek a heart attack





	Houston, We Have A Problem . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-on from, What? I've been watching too much Apollo 13

Whose brilliant idea was it to have a pack BBQ anyway? Oh, that's right. Isaac! Derek scowled at the offending werewolf while he continued to get the damn BBQ ready.

No way was he socialising, because if this was a pack thing then no doubt Stiles would be here and Derek still hadn’t lived down the nail incident. He didn't need to add any more fuel to the teasing he was still getting by making a complete arse of himself within a hundred kilometre radius of Stiles.

He sighed to himself. At least the damn pack house was finished. Minus half a pack of nails Derek had tried with varying degrees of failure to nail into any bit of wood he'd been working on.

In the end, he'd given up and stalked into the house muttering about unfairly attractive people and only come back out when he'd finally heard Stiles leave. Only then had he manage to finish the part he'd been working on.

His wolf, the traitor had focused on nothing but Stiles and the increasing need to make Stile his mate, _now_ since the 'building incident' and it had taken nothing short of brute force to control the stupid creature ever since.

Derek was so deep in his thoughts as he absently added steaks and hamburgers to the BBQ that he failed to hear the first arrival, which of course had to be Stiles.

Since this was Isaac's idea he was put in charge of greeting the guests so Derek could remain hidden behind the biggest portable BBQ he could find. It had taken himself, Isaac and Boyd to get the damn thing on and off the trailer. Both of them muttering about why he needed a BBQ so big a master chef would struggle to find uses for half of its functions.

“Hey, Stiles.” Isaac greeted the man with a warm hug. “Derek's out the back playing with his new toy.

Stiles' eyebrows shot up. “It's not a nail gun is it?”

Isaac howled with laughter. Literally!

Derek, still hiding behind his BBQ refused point blank to even contemplate what was so damn funny.

He was absent-mindedly turning the burgers when Stiles came out the back door. He stupidly looked up just as Stiles twisted to close the huge sliding door, causing his one again tight fitting t-shirt to ride up exposing his lower back and waist.

The unfortunate hamburger was probably being tracked by NASA as it burned up on re-entry.

He wondered vaguely if SETI were tracking it as well.

Derek glowered at the hamburger-shaped hole on the BBQ and refused point blank to even look at Stiles. He wasn't sure he could take seeing any more skin and nearly shot another hamburger into space when Stiles once again materialised next to him.

How in the name of all that was supernatural did Stiles do that?

“Hey, Derek. How's it going?” Stiles asked the glowering alpha.

Derek just about swallowed his tongue. When in the hell had Stiles' voice gotten as deep as it was? It sent shivers down his spine and his insufferable wolf just about spontaneously combusted.

He sighed to himself. He'd given Isaac implicit instructions to keep Stiles entertained. He'd even go so far as to tell Boyd to keep Stiles' unfairly attractive self away from Derek. 

So much for that then.

He looked into the house to see Boyd and Isaac dart away from the window, grinning like the traitorous bastards they were.

Derek mentally panicked. What the hell was he supposed to do now? His brain decided now would be the best time to take an extended break, possibly with the hamburger still being tracked by NASA and his wolf was practically vibrating in its excitement that Stiles was so close. 

Derek nearly fainted in relief when Boyd called out for Stiles to come and get something for him. Thinking he was safe for the time being Derek really should have thought about the sheer unbridled mischief his beta's could get up to.

There was a shout from inside the house and a dripping wet Stiles emerged from the back door to stand in his own private puddle. His white t-shirt plastered to his body leaving nothing to the imagination.

The steak whizzed past Derek's right ear at near supersonic velocity, nearly taking it off in the process. He faintly heard a splat as it hit the garage some 20 metres behind him.

His wolf self-combusted.

Derek stood frozen behind the monstrosity of a BBQ. Not only had his wolf just embarrassed itself but Derek was now so painfully aroused the slightest of breezes would set him off.

Why did the universe hate him so much?

“Uh, Derek?” Stiles called to him, thus proving that the PTB clearly still had it in for him.

Derek looked up at his name and then cursed every deity he could think of. Stiles had come closer and in the sun light his t-shirt was even more transparent. But to make matters far, far worse Derek stupidly looked below Stiles' waist that he'd resolutely promised himself he wouldn't and saw that his pants clung to absolutely _everything._

Derek self-combusted. 

Fuck!


End file.
